halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Timothy Emeigh
) to Sarah-184's page. Just copy and paste right at the top without the brackets and the nowiki tags I used, as they stop the template from working.}} (the more common form of glassing) would most likely destroy the ruins, the Covenant also uses a form of glassing called low range bombardment. allows the Covenant to simultaneously excavate ruins underground as well as destroy anything on the surface, and is used in such a way. During the Fall of Reach (notably during the levels New Alexandria and Pillar of Autumn in Halo: Reach) the cruisers burn the surface from a very low altitude, as they are searching for the ruins underneath Sword Base. During the Battle of Earth, the Covenant also uses this tactic to excavate the portal to the Ark (There are more examples of this, but I don't feel like listing all of them). Perhaps you can come up with another reason, on top of the underground ruins, that the Covenant would definitely not glass the planet? Also, sorry if this sounds like flaming or ranting.}} RP: The Hunted Re: The Weekly My dude! There is no need to be so harsh about the mixup, it's no big deal. And I will certainly have a wee look at the other piece, if you'd like I could offer some feedback? Regards, slowfuture (Talk) 12:20, January 17, 2017 (UTC) So, by popular demand, the RP's next session will be occurring tonight, please arrive at 1900-1930 Eastern Standard Time (EST) if you're up for it.--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 21:45, May 10, 2017 (UTC) An offer to attain salvation Hey Tim, since Sarah-184 is a Class II, would you like to add it to my SPARTAN-II Program, Class II page? It's supposed to be an article for all the Class IIs on the site and can be crossed over many EUs. Simply put, it's similar to 's Gamma Company. Not just Sarah-184, but if there are any Class IIs you'd like to add, I'd be happy to contribute. Cheers. -- 07:00, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, sure, that'd be great! I'll incorporate some of your ideas too, and then you can change it. Just make sure to change the recruits number; it is actually 15 more than Class I. I don't think one team would die during that trek-thing, as the DIs wouldn't let anything that sort of happen, so maybe it's better off saying it was gravely injured. I'll add some lines about Brown Team's formation in the page too. Thanks for agreeing, by the way! :Cheers. -- 05:32, May 16, 2017 (UTC) ::That was a mistake, I changed some of the stats yesterday because the number seemed a lot high. I'll change it right now! ::Cheers. -- 07:14, May 17, 2017 (UTC) That reminded me; did you decide on the names of the other Spartans of Brown Team, or are you doing a collaboration with other users? I'll definitely add about Brown Team in the page, their formation and isolated training (similar to Gray Team, eh?). Regards. -- 11:02, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, exactly what I meant. Feel free to add the names in the page. :Regards. -- 06:15, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Uhh, dude. Just reminding you, since you haven't added the placeholder names of Brown Team to the article yet :D One more thing, the augmentations weren't administered on a medical ship on Reach, and rather were in the FLEETCOM complex itself, so you should change that on Sarah's page. Regards. -- 13:44, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :Not to sound rude or anything, but since Indigo Team's other two Spartans seem to be placeholders, maybe you could decide in merging it with a certain Peach Team listed on the page. It too is a placeholder, but it contains two of the already canon Class IIs, Yasmine Zaman and Nicole. So it would look like Indigo/Peach Team, with members Yasmine-228, Nicole-258, and Aaliya-198. Of course, this is just a suggestion, and it's up to you. :Cheers! -- 12:17, May 30, 2017 (UTC)